


Hollow point

by sf_violet



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Guns, Interrogation, Intimidation, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Other, Resurrected Jason Todd, Shooting Guns, penguin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sf_violet/pseuds/sf_violet
Summary: The criminal scum of Gotham need a wake-up call. Set in an AU it's up Jason Todd to locate Roman Sionis, black mask and put a stop to his antics by hitting him right it where it hurts and his allies. First up? Oswald cobblepot, otherwise known as Penguin.
Kudos: 2





	Hollow point

Bullets riddled throughout the warehouse and chased Jason as fast they could. If he were a normal man he’d already been dead, but he was far from normal. Behind a set of boxes he sat, slamming the magazines filled with hollow point rounds for maximum penetration. He didn’t have to bring out the big guns, not for Cobblepot’s goons. He waited as angry shouts from Penguin attempted to motivate his loyal men.   
“You boys better handle this bat-wannabe right quick, otherwise he won’t be the only one trying to put you sacks of trash six feet under!” A voice like that was one he couldn’t forget no matter how hard he tried. Giving into his arrogant and cocky nature, Jason smirked beneath his helmet and shouted back at Cobblepot.

“Still can’t find any quality goons, eh, Penguin? Don’t worry, I’ll save you the trouble and take care of them for you!” There was a break in the gunfire from the henchmen, seeing his chance to strike he leapt over the box, as elegant as can be. With a squeeze of his finger the .45 Caliber slug came speeding through the barrel of handgun, clipping the goon in front of him in the throat.

The thud of the body collapsing and blood sputtering was nothing foreign to Jason. He was used to this. In a flurry of acrobatics and gun-play goon after goon fell silent, the flash from the barrel and looks of his victims ingrained into his memory and was reflected into the crimson helmet he dawned. 

Out of breath, he was pleased to see that a majority of them had fallen. Whoever was left wasn’t anywhere brave enough to come and fight for their boss a little longer. Does this mean he would let them live? Of course not. Heavy, were his footsteps as they approached the cowering wretch. It didn’t matter who he was. Whether or not he had a family, any friends left, or even a sick mother didn’t matter to Jason in the slightest. Tight was the grip which snatched his collar, his right hand bearing the very pistol he’d used to lay waste to Penguin’s gang. All words were spared save for the begging and pleading which found its way to the ears of the Red Hood. Jason spun the gun around, holding it by the barrel as he used to the grip to pummel him without mercy.

“G-get away from me!” Were the last words he had uttered before his teeth had been removed. Again and again he found himself being pistol whipped, helpless to stop it.

Hardly tired but bored, Jason let the body fall. He’d let the internal bleeding take care of this sack of filth. With the magazine replaced, he walked on the bodies of his victims until he reached the door to the Penguin's office. Still having a few tricks up his sleeves, he lined the door with a plastique explosive, detonating it with the switch he had brought. The door flew off the hinges, landing on Penguin who was groaning in agony as Jason entered. He stomped on the door, adding more pressure to the legs, Penguin’s groans filling the air.

“So, how’s your evening going, Cobblepot? How about we go for a little walk?” He took Penguin by collar, not paying attention to his screaming in that fancy accent of his. Jason couldn't stomach it when we was Robin, and he surely couldn't handle it now. Wanting to spare himself of that righteous pain, he backhanded Oswald with his Pistol, lifting and throwing him over his shoulder. Fortunately, there was a nearby rooftop with just the right equipment for him to get his interrogation underway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, please check out my tumblr at sf-violet.tumblr.com as commissions are now open! Thank you!


End file.
